lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Skunk Lady/Main article
Miss Skunk Lady is a female Southern skunk. As Pumbaa believes that he can't be Bestest best friends with Timon anymore because of his gas odor, she helps the warthog get rid of it in order for him to win his friend back. Biography Backstory According to Miss Skunk Lady, she used to share the same experience Pumbaa had, being that her smell was found disgusting by others. Therefore, she has built an establishment to extract bad odors. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Scent of the South" When Timon finds Pumbaa's natural smell disgusting, the unhappy Pumbaa walks away, believing that he can't be best friends with Timon anymore because of his odor. Miss Skunk Lady notices Pumbaa's odor and confronts the warthog about it. Pumbaa tells her that he wants to get rid of it so he can be friends with Timon again. Meanwhile, Timon searches for Pumbaa but can't find him anywhere, which is until he finds Pumbaa with Miss Skunk Lady, believing that Pumbaa left him to find a new Bestest Best Friend. Miss Skunk Lady explains to Pumbaa that she once had a similar situation as that of his, so she brings him to the place she built to extract odors. Miss Skunk Lady sprays Pumbaa with a giant perfume to make Pumbaa smell better. Meanwhile, after Timon complains about Pumbaa's friendship with Miss Skunk Lady, he finds two stinkbugs and eats them as he believes that Miss Skunk Lady's smell is the reason Pumbaa left him. Timon and Pumbaa meet each other and Timon makes Pumbaa smell his breath. Pumbaa thinks that it's ''his breath that stinks and leaves Timon. Pumbaa goes back to Miss Skunk Lady and she makes him drink a tea that makes his breath smell good. Meanwhile, Timon dives in a smelly mud puddle and covers himself with mud. Then, Timon and Pumbaa meet each other again with Timon smelling bad. Pumbaa believes that he still stinks and leaves Timon again. Pumbaa goes back to Miss Skunk Lady, who puts the warthog through a deodorizer, which gives him a bath, brushes his teeth, and dries him up, while Timon is writing a letter to someone to give him a big smelly cheese. Timon, with the big cheese on his head, and Pumbaa, now smelling much better, meet each other once again. This time, they confess to each other that they did what each of them were doing so that they can still be friends. After that, the two friends share a laugh and Timon accepts Pumbaa's new smell. Although Timon and Pumbaa reunite, Pumbaa realizes that Timon smells bad and sends him to Miss Skunk Lady, who puts Timon through the deodorizer. Personality and traits Miss Skunk Lady is kind-hearted, friendly, and easygoing. She built a establishment not only for herself, but for others who have a similar bad odor situation that she used to have, such as Pumbaa. She is willing to help the warthog remove his smell so that he and Timon can be reunited. Behind the scenes * Miss Skunk Lady is voiced by Charlie Adler. Gallery SOTS Pumbaa & Skunk3.png SOTS_Miss_Skunk_Lady9.png SOTS Pumbaa & Skunk11.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles